ici radio potter, à vous poudlard!
by didite
Summary: James a trouvé l'Idée avec un grand I pour conquérir Lily.Il va chanté des chansons après tout, les filles aiment qu'on leur chante la sérénade,non?Au grand dam de tout gryffondor il va mettre son plan à exécution!adieu soirée tranquille au coin du feu!
1. Chapter 1

pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics ne vous inquiétez as je ne l'ai abandonne pas je me diversifie!comme d'hab alors les persos sont à Rowling et les chansons à leurs compositeurs respectifs!Donez-moi votre avis et si vous avez des trucs à me proposer je suis là aussi!bisous!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre 1

En cette soirée d'automne ,L'Ecosse se laissait peu à peu somnoler.Toute l'Ecosse?Non!Dans un coin de l'Ecosse porfonde, dans une école nommée Poudlard une bande d'irréductibles gryffondors luttaient contre le sommeil!

Quand un cri strident déchira la nuit:"NON POTTER POUR LA 2347ème fois JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR AVEC TOI!",cria une douce jeune fille du nom de Lily Evans.

-"Lily se trompe,"fit gravement Rémus Lupin.

-"Tu crois qu'elle se voile la face que nous sommes les nouveaux Roméo et Juliette,que nous allons nous marier ,vivre dans une maison avec une rimbambelle d'enfants, vieillir ensemble et mourir entourer de nos enfants,petits-enfants et arrières-petits-enfants,et être enterrer côte à côte!",demanda James Potter plein d'espoir.

-"Hum,non.Mais ce soir ce n'était pas la 2347ème fois que tu lui a demandé de sortir avec toi mais plutôt la 2348ème fois,je crois qu'elle a oublié de comptabiliser ce matin au déjeuner quand tu as sauté sur la table pour lui déclarer un amour éperdu et sans fin, encore une fois!"

-"Non tu as oublié hier soir quand Lily dormait et qu'il essayait d'envoyer des messages à son subconscient,"intervint le beau et grand Sirius Black baptisé la merveille de Poudlard par lui-même."C'est la 2349ème fois.Et cornedrue encore une fois et c'est un nombre rond préviens-nous ça se fête!"

-"Je vous remercie pour votre soutien inébranlable ça fait chaud au coeur!",ironisa James."Mais foi de maraudeur,la2350ème fois c'est la bonne,j'ai un plan!",déclara-t-il triomphalement.

-"C'est pas ce qui l'a dit les 2349 fois précédente,non?",demanda Peter Pettigrow à Rémus Lupin.

-"Hum,si mais je suis sûr que James ici présent va nous expliquer son plan infaillible qui lui permettra de remporter gloire,honneur et amour!"

-"J'ai nommé mon plan _à chaque jour sa chanson_!",fit James en levant ses bras en l'air en signe de victoire.Grand silence dans la salle commune et un grand moment de solitude pour James.

-"Ô grand et sérénissime James pourrais-tu nous expliquer à nous pauvre d'esprit en quoi consiste ton plan ô combien ingénieu!",fit révérencieusement Sirius.

-"Eh, bien je croyais que c'était clair, je vais lui chanter une chanson d'amour chaque soir ."

-"Ce qui prouvera à Lily...",commença Rémus prudemment.

-"Ce qui lui prouvera que je suis un mec sensible,romantique,et prêt à tout pour la conquérir".

-"Tu as oublié d'ajouter désespéré aussi",rajouta Sirius.

-"Hum,d'accord.Non, finalement je crois que tu devrais laisser tomber James.",dit sagement Rémus.

-"Sûrement pas je suis certain que ça va marcher!", et il partit se préparer dans le dortoir pour la première chanson.

-"James ,reviens!C'est une très mauvaise idée!JAMES,essaya Lupin.

-"Laisse tomber Rémus.Vois le bon côté on n'aura plus besoin d'aller sur les ondes magiques pour avoir de la musque!"ajouta gaiement Sirius.

L'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Franck Londubat et sa petite amie Alice.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?dit Alice, en regardant touràtour le visage inquiet de Peter ,défait de Rémus et joyeu de Sirius.

-"On a la radio à Poudlard!"annoça Sirius.

-"Une nouvelle station vient d'ouvrir?",demanda Franck.

-"Nan c'est James qui fait des siennes, il est persuadé que si il se met à chanter la sérénade à Lily elle tombera éperduemment amoureuse de lui."

-"Et toi t'apelles ça une bonne nouvelle Sirius!Je te rappelle que je partage le même dortoir que vous et que j'entend James chanter sous la douche.

La première fois j'ai cru qu'il nous joué la scène de Psychose ,un film moldu.Brrr, j'ai des frissons rien que d'y penser",dit Franck

-"Attendez du dortoir des filles on entend des cris stridents tous les matins vous voulez dire que c'est James?Moi qui pensais que c'était une goule qui chahuter un peu ou un fantôme qui crier désespèrément.Eh, ben Jamesie c'est pas gagner!"

-"C'est clair Bonne chance James!"


	2. Chapter 2

merci à Batyliam pour sa review j'espère que les autres vont en mettre!

En tout cas voilà la suite.

et la chanson à elvis presley (je lui demande pardon!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre2

,Sirius,Peter,Alice et Franck s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils de la salle commune pour ne rien rater du spectacle.Quand un James Potter fit son entrée en scène tandis que lily descendait du dortoir des filles.La salle était bondée ce soir là d'élèves de premières années jusqu'à la dernières.Tous regardaient James qui ne passait pas inaperçu! Vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise blanche, il avait noué autour de son cou à foulard rouge.Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en forme de banane qui aurait pas mal vécu!En fait, il ressemblait plus à...

-"Elvis Presley!",cria Alice horrifié.

-"Je ne sais pas qui sait mais j'espère qui tiendra le choc!",fit Sirius.

Et,là James commença sa chanson:

Love me tender

Love me sweeteuh

never let me gooo!

You have made my lifeuh competeuhh

And I love you soooo!

Les avis étaient variés.

-"Le massacre a commencé.",dit sombrement Rémus.

-"C'est un style ..hum...disons intéressant.",répondit Alice incertaine.

-"Moi j'adoreeeeee! déclara Sybille Trelawney une élève assez original.D'ailleurs, après son commentaire tout le monde l'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.

-"Ben quoi!De toute façon les grands génies ne sont jamais reconnu de leur vivant.",fit-elle affigée.

Une fille de deuxième année dit à une de ses amies:

-"Tiens c'est drôle ça façon de chanter ressemble à celle de la goule qui hurle tous les matins."

-"Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer.",réfléchit son amie.

Un autre garçon de quatrième année figé par la terreur ne cessait ne répéter:

-"Il a tué la musique!Il a tué la musique!"

Alors que James continuait sur sa lancée:

Love me tender

love me trueee,

All my dreaaams fulfilledd

Fooor my darlin' I love Youuu (en pointant Lily du doigt)

and I always will.

Loove me tendereuh,

looove me longgg

take me to your heaart (des gens dans la salle se sont mis à pleurer de désespoir!)

For it's there thaat I belongg

and we'll never partt.

(Et au soulagement général il termina avec le dernier couplet à genou face à une Lily Evans qui ne savait plus où se mettre!)

Love me tendereuh

love me deaaar

Tell me youu areuh mineeee

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the eeend of timeeeee!(il faut dire que là James teanit la note)

Et James partit content de lui laissant un public anéanti.

Silence total qui fut coupé par:

-"Waouh encore bravo encore! Allez vous autres tous avec moi une autre! une autre! une autre!",mais Sybille se tu devant les regards assassin de ses condisciples.

-"c'était..", commença Peter

-"Effrayant, horrible, un cauchemard?", proposa Sirius.

-"dites-moi vous trois qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à James de faire ça?"demanda un garçon de dernière année.

-"Eh bien c'est comment dire sa nouvelle façon de draguer", fit Sirius mal à l'aise

-"Oui ben son truc ça ressemble plus à un tue-l'amour si voulez mon avis".

-"Et nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, (inspiration) c'est que le début".

Si on avait annoncé aux élèves de gryffondors la fin du monde leurs têtes auraient été exactement comme celles qu 'ils tiraient après l'annonce terrible de Rémus.

-"Y a-t-il un moyen face à cette situation?",demanda le préfét de gryffondor.

-"Hum c'est que Lily accepte de sortir avec lui!",répondit Peter.

Et comme un seul homme tous se tournèrent vers Lily qui répondit :

-"Hors de question!", avant de partir.

Tous montèrent dans leurs dortoirs résignés à savourer le silence qui maintenant pour les gryffondors étaient vraiment d'or.


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre 3

James marchait d'un pas désinvolte vers la grande salle tout en chauffant sa voix pour le soir au son de "ah ,ha,ha,ha,stay'in alive,stay'in aliveeuh!",suivit du reste des maraudeurs dont l'un d'eux pensait "moi je préférerais que tu sois moins stay'in alive et plus mort!".

-"Ah je me sens si bien aujourd'hui!Vous avez j'ai toujours cru que mon grand talent c'était le quidditch mais je pense sérieusement à faire carrière dans la chanson.Le public hier était figé!",fit james

-"De terreur",répondit peter.

-"Y en a qui pleuraient !",renchérit James.

-"De désespoir,"lui répondit Rémus.

Avant que James reprit ses louanges sur son discutable talent ,Sirius anticipa et prit le dessus.

-"James tu ne peux pas continuer ,cela fait 5 ans que nous travaillons à créer le mythe des maraudeurs et toi tu l'a détruit en une chanson et une mauvaise imitation en plus! Si les maraudeurs n'existent plus qui les populations à venir vont idolâtrer, ils n'auront plus de dieux,James,tu ne peux pas le faire ça!",fit un Sirius désemparé à l'idée d'un avenir sans admiratrices.


	4. Chapter 4

je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews, agathepotter, julie231, pour cette fois;en espèrant que ça vous plaise!biz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre4

Les gryffondors affrontèrent leurs journées de manières différentes.

Certains ayant subi un choc émotionel trop important n'ont pas su y faire face.

_-"Monsieur Smith, Monsieur Smith mais répondez à la question,enfin!",s'offusqua le professeur Flitwick._

_-"Il a tué la musique. Il a tué la musique."répétait le pauvre gryffondor._

_-"Je crois Monsieur que Smith n'est euh pas euh disons en état de répondre",fit un autre gryffondor compatissant._

Certains ont abordés cette journée avec effroi et horreur devant l'égoisme de l'espèce humaine.

_-"Non je ne sortirai pas avec lui!Non,non et NON!!"_

_-"Tu sais si tu le fais je crois pouvoir m'arranger pour que tu es une médaille pour service rendu à l'école."répondit avec assurance le préfet de gryffondor._

_-"Ta foutu médaille tu peux te la mettre où je le pense!!!"ragea la douce et charmant jeune fille._

Certains ont appris deux ou trois choses qui les feront mourir moins bêtes.

_-"Tu sais finalment la goule qu'on entendait dans la tour c'était pas une goule!"_

_-"Oooh!",fit une serdaigle de première année_.

Certains ont eut la joie de voir naitre une star ...

_-"James des Maraudeurs,j'ai hâte d'écouter son album.C'est une staaar!",fit la présidente du fan-club de James des maraudeurs alias Sybille Trelawney_.

Et,enfin d'autres on subi cette journée dans la honte et le déshonneur, et l'appréhension.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui va nous chanter encore!!",se lamenta Sirius._

_-"De toutes façon ça ne peut pas être pire qu'hier si?",demanda innocemment Peter._

_-"Nooon ne dis surtout pas ça dans les films d'horreur de moldus c'était toujours après ça que le pire arrive!",fit Franck spécialiste en films moldus._

_-"Courage ce qui nous tue pas nous rend plus fort!",déclara Rémus le sage._

_-"Ou dans le cas de James nous rendra sourd très prochainement!",termina Alice._

_Ledit James toujours dans sa chambre répétant sa nouvelle oeuvre inconscient du tourment qu'il causa à ses condisciples._

L'heure fatidique arriva.Bizarrement chaque fois qu'un acccident ou un drame il y a toujours une foule de curieux qui épie.Les gryffondors n'échapèrent à cette règle.Et c'est pourquoi,le soir à 19 heures à peu près tout les gryffondors était présent (pauvres fous!). Seule Lily,elle ne faisait pas acte de présence.Elle essaya d'entrer discrètement dans la salle commune.Raté.

James l'avait vue et il entra en scène.

Vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise...rose bonbon!!

_hé!Je sais c'est un grand vide quand elle n'est pas là_

_Je crois qu'elle ne le sait même pas_

_Parfois j'aimerais qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras_

_J'ai besoin d'elle près de moooii!_

_Près de moi_

_Près de moi_

_hé hé hé..._

_Besooiin d'elle près de mooii,aaaah_

_Près de mooi_

_Près de mooi_

Et à la grande horreur des gryffondors James commença une chorégraphie.

_Elle a ce je ne sais quoi _

_qui fait mon coeur chavireerr_

_cette façon d'être ailleur comme çaaaa_

_elle semble bien m'ignoreerr_

_Si elle pouvait me parler oh rien qu'une foois_

_Je dirais ce qu'elle ne voit paas Ah_

_si elle pouvait m'emmener je pourrais lui direuh_

_qu'elle est plus qu'une amie bien plus que çaaa!_

-"Génial!avant c'était une horreur pour l'ouie maintenat c'est aussi pour la vue!",fit un Sirius désabusé.

_(refain)_

_tous les jours c'est la même choseuh_

_elle passe a côté de moiah_

_alors je vois la vie en roseuh (_d'où le côté tapette ce soir! fit un gryffondor de cinquième)

_mais je suppose qu'elle ne me regarde paaas!_

_si elle pouvait s'avancer oh rien qu'une foiah_

_je lui dirais ce qu'elle ne voit paaas_

_si elle pouvait m'emmener je pourrais lui direuh_

_qu'elle est plus qu'une amie bien plus que çaah!_

_(refrain final repri par Sybille qui se mit elle aussi à dancer dans le feu de l'action!)_

_James salua une foule tétanisé de peur._

_La foule mis du temps avant de se disperser,mais elle jetta un regad dégoûté à Trelawney qui dancée toujours et à Lily un regard haineux car après c'est de sa faute s'ils sont obligés de subir ce supplice!_


	5. Chapter 5

merci à Julie231,Lilyfelton,miss hell black,et bien sûr à fidèle lectrice miss romanaise pour vos reviews.Sur ce chapitre pas trop de suspens pour le sixième vous allez être servies!biz,bonne lecture!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre 5

Après la prestation de James de sinistres mémoires, les gryffondors tentaient de vaincre leurs démons intérieurs ou tout du moins faire cesser l'horrible bourdonnement à leurs oreilles.

Un garçon de septième année prit la parole.

-"Par le plus grand des hasards,James ne serait pas parent avec les détraqueurs?"

-"Hum,non pourquoi?",fit prudemment Rémus en se demandant où se cachait la blague.

-"Oh,juste que chaque fois que James chante,j'ai comme l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais ressentir de sentiments heureux."

-"Tiens moi ça me fait presque la même chose sauf que quand je l'entend moi je perds l'envie de vivre!",s'exclama un deuxième année.

-"Dites-vous trouvaient pas que vous exagérer un peu!",les gronda Sirius qui semblait juste se rappeller que James Potter était son meilleur ami.

Grand silence,tous les gryffondors se retournèrent vers Sirius.

-"Ok,ok on peut pas faire plus nul,je retire ce que j'ai dit".

-"Au lei de se chamailler,il faudait mieux ,pour la sauvegarde de notre santé mentale à tous ,trouver une solution.",intervint Rémus.

-"Oh! mais c'est tout vu!",fit le préfet en se retournant vers Lily,"Toi tu vas sortir avec lui,sinon t'auras une retenue!"

-"vous êtes tous complétement fou!Jamais je vous le dit!JAMAIS!",sur ce elle fila en direction des dortoirs.

Bientôt les autres se résignèrent à suivre son exemple.Merlin ne viendra donc pas à leur aide?

Lily ne trouvait pas le sommeil.Il faut dire aussi que ses oreilles continuaient à bourdonner.Alros pour essayer de trouver de l'apaisement,elle écouta le silence.Silence?Non!Du côté de chez Cassandra,il y avait beaucoup d'agitations.

-"Oui, encore, encore,oui plus vite plus vite!"

Elle qui se diait pure et chaste tu parles!,se moqua intérieurement Lily.Mais elle rit moins quand elle entendit Cassi prononcer le nom de:

-"Allez James plus fort!"

Quoi!James?James Potter!Depuis quand Cassie rêvait-elle de cette idiot?Pourquoi de lui avait-elle rien dit?Sûrement qu'elle ne voulait pas la dégoûter! D'ailleurs elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle y pensait encore avec autant de rage!Ca ne lui fait rien,mais alors absolument rien du tout!

Mais juste par que curiosité,elle coutinua à espionner Cassi.

-"James,un demi-ton plus bas et ce sera parfait!"

Hein?Alors là elle était perdue comment ça Un demi-ton plus bas?Soudain Cassi se débattit violemment et tomba à terre.

-"Ouf! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard!",haleta-t-elle.

-"Alors coucher avec Potter c'est un cauchemard?",fit sournoisement Lily.

-"Coucher?Non!Je viens de rêver d'avoir donnée un cours de chant à James!C'était horrible!"(ce qui explique la présence du demi-ton!)

-"Ah? euh oui je te comprends.",répondit Lily anormalement soulagée.

-"Pourquoi?Miss Evans serait-elle jalouse?Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter en ce moment les fans de James se font plus rare;On se demande bien pourquoi!"

-"Cassi,je conçois que tu es perturbée par ton rêve ,donc je vais te pardonner cette stupidité.Dors tu diras moins de bêtises!Et bonne nuit quand même!"

Cassi se tourna pour se rendormir.Décidèment sa meilleure amie était têtuecomme une mule!Plongée dans un léger sommeil,elle décida de voir le lendemain les maraudeurs.Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose avant que la situation n'empire...enocre un peu plus.

Pour les garçons,c'était aussi une nuit d'intense réflexion puisque que James leur annonça une terrible nouvelle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la suite au prochain épisode!


	6. Chapter 6

merci à clr12, agathepotter et miss Romanaise pour leurs reviews et j'espère en recevoir beaucoup d'autres soyez sympas!

bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapitre 6

Ainsi,au petit matin dans la tour de Gryffondor un rassemblement d'élèves attendaient ce qui leurs semblaient être une énième catastrophe.Les gryffondors restèrent silencieux tels de pauvres enfants attendant avecappréhension dans une salle d'attente d'un dentiste, quand James de bonne humeur,descendit du dortoir.

-"Tiens je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous du matin.Sirius,mon vieux ça m'étonne de toi! Mais je vous comprends vous aviez tous hâte d'entendre cette bonne que dis-je cette merveilleuse nouvelle que j'ai à vous dire!"

Inspiration des gryffondors.

-"j'ai été très égoiste de vous avoir imposé mon idée sans tenir compte de vos sentiments."

Les gryffondors tendirent l'oreille, finalement ce serait vraiment une bonne nouvelle!

-"C'est vrai quoi vous devez m'écouter tous les soirs chanter,et je me disais que peut-être...ON DEVRAIT FAIRE UNE CHANSON ENSEMBLE!!!"

Non,c'était bien une mauvaise nouvelle.Prenant leur léthargie pour un enthousiame débordant et silencieux, James partit chercher le "chef-d'oeuvre" du jour.

Franck parla le premier:

-"Ensemble?Ca veut dire quoi ensemble?"

-"Ensemble: l'un avec l'autre, les uns avec les autres, une unité, un tout, en fait si j'ai bien compris nous allons messieurs et mesdemoisselles nous allons tous chanter une chanson avec James,"fit Alice puis elle se remémora ses derniers mots"Oh!mon dieu!nous allons chanter avec lui!!"

Les gryffondors à ces paroles se réveillèrent en si on leur avait donner un coup de jus électrique, ils commencèrent à s'agiter.Certains même perdirent complêtement leur esprit.

-"Evacuez la tour code rouge CODE ROOUUGEE!!! " cria le préfet éperdu.

Un garçon de 11 ans demanda naïvement "Mais il ne peut quand même pas tous nous obliger à chanter,si?".

Pendant que tous se lamentèrent Sirius, Rémus, et Peter se mirent à l'écart pour cause d'Etat d'urgence.

-"Génial maintenant il nous l'a joue "Mélodie du bonheur" à quand les comédies musicales genre Grease où l'on devra chanter sous la pluie!",fit Sirius d'un oeil noir.

-"Voyons les choses du bon côté, on ne.."commença Rémus.

-"Tu vois vraiment un bon côté à tout ça toi!"

-"Oui Sirius si nous chantons avec James nos voix vont peut être couvrir la sienne!"

-"Ouais,j'espère!"

Sur ceci, James revint avec un tas de feuilles.

-"Bon faut se mettre au travail sinon on ne sera jamais prêt pour ce soir!"

-"James, si on ne veut pas chanter",fit le garçon si naïf.

-"Eh,bien je serais obliger de vous poursuivre à coup de chansons dans Poudlard,c'est clair?"

-"D'accord,d'accord c'était juste une supposition comme ça en l'air.Juste pour faire la conversation.Tu sais on est tous ravis de chanter n'est-ce-pas, N'EST-CE-PAS ?",fit le préfet qui décidèment ne voulait pour rien au monde être poursuivit par James, il avait pour cela souvent plaint Lily.

Les autres acquiésèrent bien entendu.

-"Voilà, nous allons chanter une vieille chanson d'Ecosse que Lily adore "Bring back".

_En signe de respect pour les gryffondors et pour protéger un public sensible, l'auteur n'est pas disposée à retranscrire "la répétition" du choeur des gryffondors._

_Merci de votre compréhension._

Le soir arriva beacoup trop vite au goût des gryffondors.Ils étaient tous vêtus de blanc selon le souhait de James.Ils se disposèrent aussi à la manière dont james les avait disposés,curieux ce que la musique peut vous faire faire!

Lily arriva le plus discrètement possible sachant qu'elle devrait subir le courroux de ses amis quand elle s'apprêta à y faire face, elle trouva au lieu de visages mécontents des expressions mornes et surtout lasse.Elle avait l'impression que ses condisciples avaient combattu une tempête tant leurs visages semblaient dénués de toutes expressions.Elle songea finalement à s'enfuir loin de cette sralle commune qui dècidèment devenait de moins en moins fréquentable au fil des jours surtout en soirée!

Mais c'était déjà trop tard!James bondit de nulle part et les pauvres gryffondors commencèrent à faire les choeurs.

_MY BONNIE IS OVER THE OCEAN MY BONNIE IS OVER THE SEA MY BONNIE IS OVER THE OCEAN O BRING BACK MY BONNIE TO MEUH!_

_BRING BACK BRING BACK BRING BACK MY BONNIE TO ME_

_TO ME répéta le choeur brisé des gryffondors._

_BRING BACK BRING BACK BRING BACK MY BONNIE TO MEUH_

_O BLOW YE WINDS OVER THE OCEAN O BLOW YE WINDS OVER THE SEA O BLOW YE WINDS OVER THE OCEAN AND BLOW BACK MY BONNIE TO MEUH!_

_BRING BACK BRING BACK BRING BACK MY BONNIE TO ME_

_TO ME répéta les gryffondors de plus en plus pâles._

_BRING BACK BRING BACK BRING BACK MY BONNIE TO MEUH!_

_Last night as I lay on my pillow last night as I lay on my bed last night as I lay on my pillow And dreamed that my bonnie was deadeuh!_

_Bring back bring back bring back my bonnie to meuh!_

_To me _dit en choeur les gryffondors au bord de la nausée.

_The winds have blown over the ocean the winds have blown over the seaaa! The winds have blown over the ocean and brought back my bonnie to meeuh!_

_Bring back bring back bring back my bonnie to me _

_To me _ répéta le choeur gryffondorien qui au fil de la chanson ressemblait plus à une bande de détraqueurs.Tandis que James dans l'euphorie de la chanson reprit le refrain une dernière fois pour la plus grande joie de l'assemblée.

"Allez chantez tous avec moi pour Lily!!!"

_Bring back bring back bring back my _bonnie to meeeeuuhh!!!

Silence de mort.Troublé par quelques sanglots éttouffés de gryfffondors se repentant d'être complice d'un tel massacre.

Soudain James prit la parole:

-"Pas mal bien sûr il y en a qui ont chanté faux (regards écoeurés des gryffondors) mais après tout je ne peux pas vous demandez d'être à ma hauteur le talent on nait avec!"(malgré l'état d'anéantissement avancés des gryffondors plusieurs ont essayés de faire exploser James par la pensée, sans succès hélas!)

-"Bon à bon entendeur salut! Il faut que je me prépare pour demain j'ai choisi une chanson qui va vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête!"

Et sur ces paroles pleines de promesses James quitta les gryffondors en plein déssarroi et surtout au bord du suicide.


End file.
